1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
According to a photographing function of a camera provided to a terminal, after a photo has been captured, a function of linking an audio file to the captured photo is currently provided.
In particular, a user takes a photo at a desired place and then saves an audio file of recording sound of the photo-taken place. Thereafter, if the photo is displayed, the terminal plays the audio file linked to the photo, the user is able to listen to the surrounding sound of the photo-taken place.
However, when a photo is displayed, the related art function simply plays an audio file linked to the displayed photo but is unable to adjust a sound level of audio dynamically in accordance with a subject in the photo.